May You be Happy in whatever You Choose
by cra-z8
Summary: Because of her Grandfathers wish, Rae was well on her way to becoming part of the "higher society". All she had to do is go to the annual ball.So why did Jack have to show up and threaten everything? Rating may change.
1. Default Chapter

Full Summary: Rae has just inherited everything her mysterious grandfather had. She had only seen the man once or twice and contact was barely held. But excepting what her grandfather gave her she was to become Baroness of England. Now in Port Royale she's well on her way to convincing everyone that she is fit for the 'job'. So why did Jack have to show up with something that could ruin her whole reputation? And who paid him to find her? A little caught up in the life that is luxury Rae makes a deal with Jack. He will not reveal the mistake she had made in the past if she goes with him and be left to the employer. But will a change of heart change the situation? And why does Jack seem so damn familiar?

Well do to the madness of no more Jack/You stories I was forced to create my very own character...Which may I add isn't all that great so forgive me...This was meant to be a sequel to my story "Captain Jack's Poltergeist" but deciding to scratch that I made this a story of it's own. If you should be interested in my other PotC fic then please contact me through an email or a review. But enough of my pointless babbling, ON WITH THE FIC!

--

Rae strolled along the harbor, the soft breeze stirring the heavy skirt of the cream colored dress she was wearing. Her tightly wound curls swayed with the wind. It was a humid day in Port Royale just like any other she imagined. She had just arrived in the little port and to her surprise was welcomed like the Queen of England herself. The sweet smiles that flashed her way the sparkling eyes of the pampered ladies. The sudden interest of the gentlemen. It was all for one reason. Money.

About a month ago she had received a letter...this letter was to change her life. And, oh how it did. A man dressed in a black suit had brought it to her on a little tray as her grandfather's lawyer explained the situation. She, Rachel Lee Madison, was to inherit the title and money of her grandfather the Baron of England. The shock was overwhelming and she looked the lawyer straight in the eye as if to question him if this was to be some stupid joke. But no indeed the formally sealed letter was indeed from her grandfather. She could tell by the bold script and the way it was written. A little shaky she read the letter:

Rachel-

Never have I thought it would come to this. You out of all my grandchildren have the honor to receive this wonderful gift I am about to bestow on you. I must confess though that you would have been the last person for me to have chosen. You always where a little different, sort of the grey sheep. (I can not say black seeing as I always enjoyed your 'different' company) But now that most of your cousins are dead and the ones that still live are too young to understand the gravity of the situation I have chosen you. You are to become Baroness of England and inherit 5 million pounds. You may do whatever you wish with the money. But there are certain requirements.

First and foremost you will fully inherit all of this when you are married! An alone standing Baroness will be mocked.

Secondly while not married you will be accompanied by an assistant at all times. (I have already assigned someone)

And thirdly please remember that you are a Madison, and now that you have a title don't go doing anything to artsy or free spirited as you like to call it...

With this I end my letter and wish to you the best of luck. May you be happy in whatever you choose.

Yours etc.

Baron Nathan Madison of Wellington (1)

She read the letter once, then again and then once more. Finally letting it fall on the heavy oak desk of the lawyer she sighed. Too many question and thoughts whirled in her head and she sighed again as if to let them escape. Out of all the requirements the third struck her the most. "Don't go doing anything to artsy and free spirited..." She wasn't quite sure what he meant by that...Did he mean the portrait...But how could he have found out about that, that was kept secret. Only Delano and her knew about it. The thought weighed heavily on her mind and she had a hard time listening to the lawyer who explained the letter to every last detail.

And soon she was packed into a carriage and carried away to her new home. Where she was to live all alone with only gloomy servants to keep her company. But it wasn't all that bad. The first few night might have been hell but as soon as Madame Menou popped or waltzed into her life everything changed. She was a widow, in her late fifties and meant to be her companion. Usually widows wear black when their husbands die but Madame Menou did not think of it. The first time she entered the mansion she was dressed in a tight purple gown, a lacy hat on top of mounds of hair finished the outfit. She wasn't particularly pretty and she didn't have a figure, no she is a giant compared to mousy Rae, but she had a heart of gold no doubt about it. And very soon they became good friends.

When she first spotted Rae she looked at her with sharp, raised eyebrows. And Rae started to think she would hate this woman who waltzed into her home as if it was her own. That was until Madame opened her mouth,and with a sugary voice she exclaimed, "Mon amour, you look like you haven't eaten in days!" she poked at her rib cage, "Tsk, tsk, no this won't do at all."

Annabel's sceptical look lightened and out of relief she burst out laughing. A little confused Madame tried to gain control of the situation by scolding Rae, "A lady never shows much emotion only enough to make her seem polite and sophisticated."

And soon the training began. Madame Menou taught her how to be the ideal woman of the century. She dressed her in the latest fashions and she wore the most expensive jewellery. Still Annabel had a sort of dreamy look to her, her cheeks always had a soft pink glow to them, her hair was mostly unruly and simply tied back with a white ribbon as she preferred. It made her look childish and her small frame didn't help in the least.

And as the training filled out the day countless numbers of 'suitable' husbands stood at her doorstep. Madame Menou thought this was all fun and games, if only Rae could see it the same way. As soon as the first man stepped into her house she immediately knew what he was thinking:

'Sure tell her something pretty. Marry her sleep with her maybe have a kid. Just as long as I have the money! Then if I'm not happy I can afford some real women!'

The first time she had to hold herself back from kicking the hateful man in the ass and telling him to get the fuck out.

But that was then. A long treacherous month had passed. Now she was in Port Royale dressed in something to warm for the humid weather. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the open carriage drive up next to her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Madame calling her name, "Would you stop daydreaming! We will be late for tea! Oh what will the governor think of us, of me!" she seemed a little out of breath, "And what are you doing here! Think of your petticoat silly little girl!" She eyed their surrounding. Annabel couldn't help but grin when she saw Madame look around it was just like her. With a little help she was in the carriage. She leaned back on the

leather seat.

'Madame is a little like a mother hen...' Annabel glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Today she was dressed in all red making her look a little like a tomato. She lost her train of thought as the carriage lunged forward. Tea at the governors, oh how exiting...

--

Author's Note:

(1) I really don't know if this is a place, it just sort of popped into my head, could also be that I heard it somewhere, but I just thought it sounded so English, oh how stereotypical of me...

So, what did you think? Just getting a feel for this. I hope it wasn't to big of a snore...I like to build up my stories...Also I'm very sorry if my character seems kind of wimpy. I told you that I'm no good at creating my own character. But she will build in character. But I do have to keep it realistic ladies back then didn't have much to say so I can't have her too strong willed and independent. I hope you understand what I'm trying to say...I'd also like to mention that my idea for this fic is based on a book written by the author of "Taming the Heiress." I suggest you read the book it really is a good romance novel. So review if the spirit moves you...


	2. Meet the Family

OOOOOK...due to some complications I was not able to update for what 3 weeks now. I do sincerely apologize(to those who care) I'm not sure why my computer started acting up...I'm a loser...but anyway I would really like to thank all that have reviewed. So thanks to:

Saxony, matchmakerqtpie, and Jess

I hope I made you guys happy by updating.

Disclaimer: I tried but they wouldn't let me own Jack....Disney is very selfish....So I do not own PotC obviously....

The carriage had just pulled up to the grand Mansion of the Governor. Exotic plants framed the entrance of the house and Rae was slowly but surely making her way toward the oak door. The few minutes that it took to get to the mansion were spent by Rae thinking on how the conversation was going to go with the Governor. She hadn't met him yet and all she knew was that he had a daughter who was married or about to get married. It didn't interest her much on who they were. She could imagine their character, she was a pampered brat who thought her life was complete because she was to marry and he thought he was the king of the world. How typical. She sighed as Madame ushered her through the door and told the servant exactly how to introduce her. She started going on about how it must be an honor for him to meet the future Baroness of England. She made royalty sound like they were holy! In fact she had heard that in France a Baroness was to bathe in virgins blood because it was to keep her young forever, now if that was very Lady-like then she was to become the Pope. Before Rae's thoughts could develop Madame Menou pushed her after the butler.

He stepped briskly into the tea room and with a monotones voice announced, '**Miss** Rachel Anne Lee Madison future Baroness of England.' The emphasis in 'Miss' made Rae's blood boil but before she could make a remark the rather round Governor jumped up to greet her. He bowed formally and kissed the air above Rae's hand. He then moved on to Madame who giggled like a school girl and made some lady like remark. What comment was made was overheard because Rae was busy analysing Miss Swann and her fiancé. Her dress was similar to hers just a little more elaborate. t that Rae felt shame well up inside of her but she pushed it down as Miss Swann smiled at her. She must have been around Rae's age and her fiancé a little older. He was strikingly handsome but you could obviously tell that he was no man of higher class. To Rae's surprise the smile she sent back Miss Swann's way wasn't forced and she did feel comfortable to be around these people.

"Please sit Miss Madison, can I offer you some tea?" Miss Swann was the first to speak and she moved aside to reveal skilfully carved wooden chairs padded with what seemed to be a light green silk. It matched the off white room with the large French windows which revealed a neatly placed garden. If it weren't for the heat and the exotic plants one might think they were back in England.

Rae countered in in the most polite way she could muster and replied she was a little to warm for tea. Miss Swann looked a little shocked but then agreed and waved the maid who stood in the corner away.

"I am Elizabeth Swann and this is my future husband William Turner," she smiled at him and he greeted Rae, "we would have loved to have gotten married on the day of the ball but after a while of thinking about it we decided it would be a little too hectic."

Ah yes the ball. The annual ball of Port Roayle where every family who had at least two butlers and a maid showed up. Of course this was the night where she was to introduce herself to the world. It was to take place in a few days, the exact date was the last thing Rae put her thoughts too. Madame did that for the both of them. Speaking of Madame she hadn't fulfilled her ritual of talking about the latest fashions...which believe it or not was rather odd for the heavy woman. No not a word has she said to Elizabeth and her fiancé. Well how could she, sitting in a corner farthest away from the group that had formed Madame Menou was sitting with Governor Swann. Rae smiled but soon had to stop watching them to listen to Elizabeth.

"We would be honoured of you stayed for the wedding," she smiled once more.

Feeling a little caught of guard Rae looked a bit confused and didn't reply right away. When she saw that Elizabeth was expecting an answer Rae pretty much shouted the answer," oh I would love to come thank you very much!"

Madame looked up to see why Rae was screaming around but soon dismissed it. Rae figured that she was making a mental note to lecture her on the outburst later on. Elizabeth practically beamed at her answer and with a laugh said, "That'll show that snooty Kathrin Brooks!" Rae thought that she could see some wild glint appear in Elizabeth's eyes and it seemed like Will had to hold her back from jumping up.

Rae just laughed, "You'll have to tell me who this Miss Brooks is."

"Oh of course," settling down a bit she blushed and then looked at Will.

"Well I think our wedding will be one that everyone will remember," Will smiled at Rae and Elizabeth but Elizabeth's face turned to one of worry.

"Yes I'm sure it will if you invite our 'good' friend" she added.

Rae cocked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She could practically watch Will's expression change, "Speaking of our good friend. He still thinks the wedding is the night of the ball...oh dear."

Elizabeth groaned. Rae sat up, intrigued by what he couple meant.

I know I'm cutting it short but I really don't have time to continue...I still need to pack and all this other crap so I hope you can understand...But no worries I will continue writing so the next chapter will appear at the beginning of September. Maybe earlier (hopefully!) I don't think there's anything else to say except for review if the spirit moves you! I hope this wasn't too boring....

A wee preview: Next chapter Jack appears, with something life changing. (By life I mean reputation) He seems absolutely intrigued by something and it seems like the repairs that need to be made to the Black Pearl will soon be paid. Blah I suck at previews, summaries and writing so why do I do it....who knows.


	3. Unveiling the Mystery, sort of

**Pointless Bla bla:**

So feeling a sudden urge to write a new chapter I sat down in my free time, which isn't much, and came up with the following. I know right now I'm writing the chapters rather quickly but do be warned that that will most likely soon stop because I have to find a way to keep the story interesting...and one of my faults in writing is just typing what comes to mind. Never do I plan out a story fully and that leads to complications which then leads to no updates in months. So clearly you have been warned...though I try my best when I get a review that says 'please update soon' or something like that. Then I feel obligated to write as soon as possible. It's sad really when ever I get a review I'm like a kid in a candy store...one in particular pleased me so much that I was bouncing up and down in my chair and giving off strange noises that I suppose was to be laughter of joy. So one can say this chapter is sort of dedicated to **Sweetpeathe1st **who was the cause to my strange actions I mentioned above. I would also once again like to thank all of those who have reviewed. You guys are indeed the best. Ok I think a babbled enough for one chapter I'll continue later after I finished writing this chapter...can you tell that I enjoy rambling.

**Disclaimer:** Fuck it...no I do not own PotC.

**Chapter 3-**

The night Jack had received this strange job was pitch black. There was no wind even though his future employer planned their meeting in a tavern near the sea. Even the waves that washed up on shore seemed scared to go too far up on land. Usually Jack didn't do these kind of jobs, hell he was his own leader and he did not like to be bossed around. But seeing as the Black Pearl needed repairs, badly at that, what was the captain to do? And seeing that he was totally devoted to his ship he grudgingly excepted to meet this mysterious person that seemed to want to hire him out of all the bloody pirates in the world. But as soon he stepped into the tavern , to his relief, it was just like any tavern in Tortuga. He half way expected it to be deserted just like the beach and streets. So walking over to the bar he ordered his usual -rum- and went on his way to find this person that was so hot to have him work for them. His dark chocolate eyes scanned the filled room and like a hawk who had just founds its prey they stopped roaming and rested on a cloaked figure. Figuring that this was the guy he wandered over there with his usual slow drunken pace.

It was amazing how most people who did not want to be noticed always wore capes with a hood or cloaked themselves in something black what then also conveniently hid their face. But then if you do think about it those people are the ones that you notice first. All this whirled through Jack's head, and a crooked grin lightened his features.

Though as he scanned this oh so mysterious figure he stopped grinning and noticed that the figure had a feminine touch to it, yes he even thought he could make out the outline of two breasts. To his dismay he wasn't quite sure what size they were so he quickened his pace a little. Now that he thought about it it was a good thing that this woman cloaked herself the way she did. If she didn't, he thought, she would probably be fending off all the men that hadn't been able to do their manly business in months. But that was the life off a sailor hard and most times unfair unless you're the captain off course.

And with that he stood in front of this woman. Standing very tall, even though he wasn't, he grinned down upon her searching the shadowed face. The only thing he could really make out where to pairs of eyes, brown, almost black and they did not look very welcoming maybe even dangerous. But Jack pretending to be unaware of that fact mock bowed and with a whisper that only the person in front of him could here said, "Good eve m' lady."

"How did you..." the eyes widened a little in surprise but then went back to their usual bitterness.

Her voice was cold, for a woman rather deep and Jack thought she was probably one of the most unpleasant women he had the pleasure to meet. Though deciding to go on his usual ways he of course had something to say.

"Well luv, Jest a word of 'dvise, next time buy a bigger cloak," he watched her eyes carefully but there was no hint of embarrassment, giving off the clear signal that she wasn't a virgin, "and," finding an opportunity to mention his title, "the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow can recognize a woman froma mile 'way! Natral instinct one could say." He let himself fall into the chair and stretched all far limbs away from his body, one arm was lounging on the back of the chair and the other was on the table, his legs, to put it rather bluntly, where stretched wide apart and in his opinion the woman got a good view.

He grinned but her expression did not change and with a little briskness in her voice she answered him, "That's wonderful and all Mr. Sparrow but I did not come to discuss your 'natral' instincts. I have a something very specific that needs to be done. And knowing that you have some connections in Port Royale-"

"How did you-"

"Please don't interrupt," there was something sharp in her voice, "as I was saying, these connections might come in handy. You probably are wondering why I chose you. Simple, I have just mentioned one reason and the other is that you are probably the only pirate that is daft enough to enter a soldier filled Port," Jack could feel a smirk creep slowly across her lips, "So now to what matters. I will pay you a total of 10,000 pounds if you bring this person to me unharmed. When you leave this port I will tell you exactly to where you can find me. But now back to this person. I wont tell you here name because I doubt it will tell you much. But I do have a portrait of her and you know what people say, a picture is worth a thousand words and I'm afraid that this one is twice as much. Now if you would be so kind as to follow me, I would also ask you not to remove the blanket that is wrapped around the frame until you are in the privacy of your room..."

She stood up briskly and started walking to the exit. As Jack followed he watched her step and it was not very feminine. It was sharp very much like her eyes and the way she spoke and her hips seemed very rigid. No wonder that the men in the tavern had kept away from her, and now he was sure that he wasn't the only man who had noticed she was a woman. She was just so...he thought about a way to describe her but it didn't come to him. All he knew was that he didn't like her. All of his senses said that he should not be doing this. He should just get back on his ship and sail far, far away where there were no strange women who paid him to kidnap someone. But as he thought of sailing he had to think of the Pearl's torn sails. That made sailing pretty damn hard. So coming to a decision he grit his teeth and followed her outside.

It was cool but everything was quiet and now Jack wished he was back in the stifling heat of the tavern but it was too late for that. And now he just realized that he forgot to drink his rum. This was going to put him in a foul mood but right now he was distracted and he followed his employer to a little empty house that stood maybe five houses away from the tavern. They entered one after the other and the woman turned on a small oil lamp which cast long shadows on the wall.

She walked to the end of the room and stepped aside for Jack to see a square frame wrapped in a dirty grey cloth. At some point it must have been white. Jack moved closer leaning forward which made him look like he was about to fall over. He gave her a questioning look and then picked it up. It didn't way much for it's size.

"I wish you a very nice evening Mr. Sparrow, and please remember what I told you," she pulled a neatly folded piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. He took it looked at it for a moment and then stuck it in his pocket. She nodded and then turned around and left, leaving him standing in the dark. He sighed and then looked at the wrapped up picture under his arm. He then too walked outside but made sure he left a lot of distance between her and him. Soon he stood in front of the tavern and for the first time he noticed the name of it. 'The Weeping Cauldron' (1) He raised an eyebrow but then his thoughts went back to the untouched rum in the tavern. He had a sudden urge to go back inside to finish it or start it depends on how you look at it. But now that he thought about it who knows what might have fallen or was put into his cup. Scrunching his nose he went back to his ship. He had gone aboard quickly not saying a word to the few who were on deck playing poker.

And now he was in his cabin, rolling a half emptied bottle on the heavy polished table that was placed in the middle of his rather large room. His legs ,again, were stretched out in front of him. The painting which was half his size was leaned up against a one of the wooden chests in the farthest end of his dimly lit room. His eyes sparkled and one might have thought him drunk, but oh no, after all he was only on his sixth bottle. Once in a while his eyes would wander over to the untouched painting but then they would flick back to the candle on the table. It had gone like this for about twenty minutes and finally he slowly got up and walked over to the painting. His eyes were unusually alert (2). Kneeling down in front of it he studied the cloth then with slow but steady finger he unwrapped the cloth from the painting. He stopped for a few seconds. Now on the last layer that surrounded the cloth he could make out some of the lines. And as if the cloth was burning his fingers he ripped it away and threw it as far as he could...

**MORE bla, blas:**

**HA CLIFFHANGER! **I know that was kind of mean of me but I need ore material for the next chapter plus I thought I'd make this a little more interesting by adding suspense... Also I would like to mention that my spelling isn't the best and you may have noticed that my sentences are rather long. I should do a spell check but usually it's just grammar and spell check doesn't check that. So I 'm sorry to those perfectionist out there but my grammar sucks ass. I think I'm ready to upload now. I don't think I need to tell you to please review.

**Author's Note(s):**

**1: **I was desperately trying to think of the name I used in my other fic but alas I could not remember. So I just thought of the name like in ten seconds. I know it's kind of silly and it would have fit better in a Harry Potter fic but I like it so there...

**2:** Usually -or as I imagine- Jack's eyes are kind of clueless even though we all no that is a charade, so I thought I could make it seem a little more interesting by making him drop the act...yes lame and I hope that made sense.


End file.
